The Moon
The Moon — sometimes Luna — was Earth's largest and only natural satellite. Its mass and gravitic relationship to Earth meant that it had a profound impact on ocean tides, and thus on Earth's weather, generally. It was the first extraterrestrial body on which humankind landed — outside of the times the Doctor or other aliens took individuals on special trips — and was the location of any number of colonies and space stations — perhaps most famously the so-called Moonbase itself. It was sometimes invaded by alien species, such as the Judoon. On other occasions, it was used as a base from which to thwart alien invasions, like those by the Cybermen, Ice Warriors and the Silents. But, unbeknownst to most humans who lived on Earth until the year 2049, it was itself an alien species — the embryonic form of a gigantic, draconian creature — described by Alice O'Donnell, a native of the year 2119, as a "big bat". Its hatching caused what astronaut Lundvik described as the worst natural disaster in Earth's history. Tides swelled, consuming whole cites. Then, after the creature hatched, it laid a new egg — a "new moon" — which seemed very like the one that it had replaced. Accordingly, unlike many other moons circling many other worlds, Earth's moon wasn't comprised of rocks or substantial mineral deposits, according to the Twelfth Doctor's understanding of a Mexican geological survey. Nor was it even a singular entity. That said, the Twelfth Doctor's understanding of the true nature of the moon in 2049 was not apparently known or shared by others throughout the course of Earth's history. Various other accounts were known to exist which appeared to contradict the Time Lord's findings. Iris Wildthyme owned a house on the Moon. History Early history According to one account, around 100,000,000 BC, an alien species laid a gigantic egg which began orbiting the Earth. Another account stated that the Moon originated from outside of the solar system; it was originally the moon of the Cthalctose homeworld around 60,000,000 BC. At that time it housed the Genesis of Cthalctose which was designed to terraform alien worlds (such as, in the future, Earth) into an environment capable of supporting their species. Another account stated that the Moon was formed from the remains of Theia when it collided with Earth. The Silurians went into hibernation because of the appearance of a "small planet" near Earth, the Silurian home planet, which their scientists calculated would draw off Earth's atmosphere, wiping out "all life". The Third Doctor concluded that this referred to the Moon, and realised that instead of drawing off the atmosphere, the Moon was captured in Earth's orbit. The Third Doctor repeated the claim to Marc Marshall that the Silurians built the shelters when they thought the planet would "suck away" Earth's atmosphere as it rushed by. Conversely, the Fifth Doctor recalled that the Silurian astronomers predicted that Earth was about to be "struck" by the planet at the time, and the Eleventh Doctor described the trajectory of the planet the astronomers had predicted as a "crash course". The sudden arrival of the Moon between Earth and Mondas also upset the gravitational equilibrium of Mondas, causing it to escape its orbit and drift through space. While the life forms on the surface of Earth did not suffocate from a lack of air as predicted, the gravitational force of the Moon created huge tidal waves, caused the eruption of volcanoes, made earthquakes bring mountain ranges down, and caused cyclones to rage. Millions of humanity's ape ancestors drowned or were blown into rocks by the winds, but some survived and multiplied. According to this account, the Silurians first saw the Moon two years before it reached Earth. However, according to another account, the Moon was already in orbit around the Earth circa 450 million BC. Around this time, the Archaeons used caverns beneath the Moon to house vivariums. They seeded the Earth by firing red lightning from this cavern at the Earth, which already had the potential for life, but the lightning caused the "spark" to be engendered, and the vivariums were used to nurture the Earth under controlled conditions. The Archaeons, along with the First Doctor, Susan and Quadrigger Stoyn, were trapped in a stasis field when they tried taking the temporal stasis capacitor from the TARDIS. This account also suggested that only basic primitive life existed on the Earth. The Archaeons at the very least considered the evolution of humans to be an end result of their "experiment". After the Millennium War of 150 million BC, one of the few remnants of the Constructors of Destiny was the Midnight Cathedral on the dark side of the Moon. 16th century In 1590, the Moon had Earth-normal gravity, an atmosphere, water, plants, animals and was inhabited by the Lunaries. That year, they invited ambassadors from every capital city in Europe to the Moon to decide with which nation they would form an alliance. The English delegation was transported by Iris Wildthyme in her TARDIS, while the other nations used their own spaceships. Iris' companion Tom was very confused by the seeming impossibility of it all, as he knew that the Moon in his time was a dead world, but Iris showed little concern and just accepted it. 19th century In 1872, the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown visited the Mare Nectaris on the Moon, where they found a Kaveetch beacon. In 1878, as Queen Victoria watched, three British spacecraft - the Cygnus, the Draco and the Lynx - were launched in secret from rural Scotland. The subsequent expedition to the dark side of the moon resulted in the discovery of a lunar park erected by an unknown alien civilisation for the purpose of hunting. During the expedition's efforts to rescue their missing commander - aided by the Fifth Doctor, Turlough and (secretly) Kamelion - the park was destroyed after the death of the park's Warden. The last surviving inhabitants of the Park were the ruthless Vrall, who tricked the humans into bringing them to Earth only to subsequently be destroyed by the Doctor and his companions using weapons salvaged from the park. After Kamelion visited Victoria in disguise as Prince Albert, Victoria was convinced to end the British Imperial Spacefleet due to the potential dangers of space travel, the Doctor having concluded that Victorian mentality was ill-suited for the pressures of space travel at this time. Strax claimed that he had "declared war on the Moon," asserting that it had gone unsuspected long enough to gain "an enormous tactical advantage," and that striking now would catch the "Moonites" off guard, though Jenny Flint claimed there was "no one living there." 20th century Early 20th century The Dalek flying saucer was hidden on the dark side of the moon in 1941. Circa 1959, a species landed on the Moon and sent a transmission to Earth. They requested a meeting with the humans so they could share technology. The American government intercepted the transmission and started NASA's moon project to meet them. In the 1960s, the United States government built a moonbase on the far side of the Moon using alien technology. It was named after former U.S. President Dwight D. Eisenhower. The moonbase was designed to contain a viable minimum population. In the event of a nuclear war, the plan was for its inhabitants to eventually return to Earth and rebuild human civilisation. It was destroyed by the Sixth Doctor on 23 November 1963. In 1966, Igrix intended to destroy the Moon. The Apollo 11 landing According to most historical accounts, humans officially first set foot on the Moon on 20 July 1969. Following the Apollo landing Contradicting this, one account shows three human astronauts landing on the Moon on 20 July 1970, apparently for the first time. They spotted the TARDIS. At some point after 1969, the Tenth Doctor intended to take Rose Tyler to the Moon, making her, unofficially, the first human female to set foot there, but this plan went awry. According to one account, Moon landings became routine in a fairly short while. In the 1970s, the newly-regenerated Fourth Doctor intended to take Harry Sullivan to the Moon, to prove to him that the TARDIS could travel in space. Instead, because of Harry's "messing around with the helmic regulator," they ended up on the Ark, millennia ahead of his intended destination. Later 20th century By the late 20th century, the Cybermen had established a base on the Dark Side of the Moon. The base served as the staging area for a fleet poised to invade Earth. It also could fire missiles at approaching craft, such as the Doctor's TARDIS, which briefly materialised in space nearby. In 1971, a Dalek craft landed on the Moon and captured several humans. Jeff Stone saw the remains of the craft in a museum in the Dalek capital city on Skaro in 2400. In the 1970s, the Daleks established a base on the Moon and contacted Professor Pillbright. They offered him use of their disintegrator weapon in exchange for his servitude. The Third Doctor went to the Moon and destroyed their base with a neutron bomb. This base or another still existed in 1985. In 1988, the Cyber-Fleet orbited the Moon and waited for the Cyber-Leader, already on Earth, to acquire the Nemesis so that the Fleet could land, conquer Earth and convert the planet into New Mondas. The Nemesis, sent to rendezvous with the Fleet, exploded and destroyed the entire fleet. In 1986, an Earth expedition visited the Moon where they encountered an early version of the Cybermen. In 1992, the Timewyrm created a replica of Victorian-era Cheldon Bonniface on the Moon to trap the Seventh Doctor. 21st century 2000s In the 21st century, the Moon was considered neutral ground under galactic law. This meant law-enforcement agents such as the Judoon, who would have broken galactic law to conduct their affairs on Earth, had free rein to do so on its satellite. Accordingly, the Royal Hope Hospital was transported from London to the Moon with an H2O scoop by Judoon searching for a Plasmavore murderer. In 2008 the Moon nearly collided with the Earth as part of Mr Smith's plan to destroy Earth using Luke Smith, whose natural power of telekinesis a device named MITRE had amplified. Earth's weather was affected worldwide. However, with Mr Smith "reprogrammed" by a computer virus, the moon slowly went back. The movement of the Moon caused the Earth's, the Moon's and the Sun's orbits to be in a mess. Clyde Langer and Mr Smith had to set the orbits right and did so shortly afterwards. The following year, in 2009, Earth was relocated to the Medusa Cascade by the Daleks. The Moon remained behind, though somehow maintaining its position until Earth was returned. It then resumed orbiting Earth. The Eleventh Doctor first travelled with his newly regenerated TARDIS to the Moon. Human colonisation of the Moon According to Greta, the first lunar colony was Giant Leap Base. Some time after its construction, Dr Maguire discovered the stasis field and the Archaeon cavern, unfreezing the First Doctor, Susan, Stoyn and the Archaeons from time. The Archaeons considered their seeding of the planet a failure; they discovered their idea of order and formal beauty was disrupted, and felt that life had run "rampant" through their "garden". They attempted to "purge" all life from the planet and on the Moon with their cannon. The humans struck back with missiles which destroyed the cannon and breached the atmosphere of the cavern. The Archaeons were pulled into the vacuum and the First Doctor and Susan left Stoyn behind as they escaped in the TARDIS. At some point, a group of scientists established a quantum tunnel linking Base Diana, a secret military base on the moon with part of the Nevada Desert. This base was being used to carry out mind experiments on dangerous criminals. By 2010, there was a Moonbase operated by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Dr. Shaw was stationed here at the time. By 7 June 2015, when the Fifth Doctor and Turlough visited it, humans had established Moon Village One. While there, they stopped a pair of Dryrth criminals looking for treasure left on the Moon by their people. In 2021, the Seventh Doctor noted that the Moon was "pretty much run" by China. In 2039 the crew of Minera Luna San Pedro, a Mexican moonbase, founded to search for minerals, disappeared. By the year 2049, giant vicious red and black spider-like creatures with sharp teeth inhabited the Moon, living in the caves on the surface and killing every astronaut visiting the Moon, and covering moonbases in web. The Twelfth Doctor, Clara Oswald, Courtney Woods and Lundvik discovered these creatures on a mission to find out why the gravity had increased, with Courtney managing to kill one. They were connected to the organism that had been growing for millions of years inside the Moon, which hatched soon after. It laid another egg, which replaced the original Moon. The original moon then flew off to roam all of space. To the general populace of Earth, this event would be, in the words of 2119 native Alice O'Donnell, remembered as the time when "the Moon exploded and the big bat came out". The Moon's egg/child Later 21st century In 2050, the tenth German moon mission took place. Some time before the Bowie Base One mission in 2058, the notable space pioneer, Adelaide Brooke, became the first female Briton to land on the Moon. Since the 2050s, a Moonbase housed the Gravitron, a machine that regulated Earth's weather. In 2070, Cybermen tried to invade and control it. This base was later refurbished as the central T-Mat relay, co-ordinating T-Mat on Earth. A T-Mat link enabled a person to travel from Earth to the Moon in seconds, until a group of Ice Warriors decided to sabotage the relay. In 2094, the Eighth Doctor and Fitz Kreiner visited the Moon. 22nd century By 2144, the Icelandic government had established a lunar colony where they shipped their criminals. Inspector Jill Sveinsdóttir almost sentenced the Fifth Doctor and Vislor Turlough to a 30 year sentence on the lunar colony when she believed them to be responsible for a series of murders committed by the Bratanian Shroud. From the 2160s to the late 2190s, many humans were left on the moon without access to the Earth due to the 22nd century Dalek invasion of Earth. Susan Campbell and, to a lesser extent, her son Alex were a part of several official public functions involving the return of the stranded colonists. Later history In 2367, the Eleventh Doctor implied that there were several species living on the Moon. In 2400, the Daleks blocked the Moon's scanners to prevent their invasion of the solar system from being detected. After the invasion was defeated, a group of Daleks planned to use their Megla-Ray and the old nuclear bombs dumped on the Moon to destroy Earth, but were defeated by Jeff, Andy and Mary Stone. By 2540, the Moon served as a penal colony for dissidents against the war between the Earth Empire and the Draconian Empire. The colony was presumably discontinued when the war was later resolved through peace talks. Luna University was founded by 2643. By the 27th century, the Moon had a large city, which Bernice Summerfield described as "one of the most impressive cities in human space." Half of the city was a theme park. Circa the 30th century, Earth scientists were digging for resources on the moon as Earth had begun to run out. In 5123, River Song graduated from Luna University with a degree in archaeology. Destruction Circa the 53rd century, the Threshold, who had a longstanding base inside the Moon, had established Wormwood, a replica of a late 19th century American frontier town on the surface. They maintained there a superweapon known as the Eye of Disharmony. The Eighth Doctor's companions Izzy Sinclair and Feyde sabotaged the Eye of Disharmony and the resulting feedback destroyed the satellite. Other moons In the time of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, the Earth had five moons. A penal colony still existed at this time. Geography Locations on the Moon included Mare Fecunditatis, Sea of Tranquility, Sea of Nectar, Sea of Ingenuity and Sea of Crises. Effects on Earth Werewolves, such as the Host, were transformed from their human form into their wolf form under moonlight. The Tenth Doctor, through a telescope at Torchwood House, concentrated moonlight into a laser-like beam which killed the Host. This saved Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom. Gravity of the Moon had connections with tides on Earth. Around 2039, its increased gravitational force led to the flooding of cities.